Blightcaller
Description Blightcaller is a very small dragon due to the genetics from her mother who was also quite small. She is a purplish black dragon and her silver scales as a defect splatter acrossed her entire body. She has bright green blue eyes that are quite the contrast compared to her dark black purple scales. Her underscales are more lavender in color and her horns, spikes and claws are an ivory white. She has a long jagged scar going down her side however it does not go on the end of her tail. Personality She has a very hard time dealing with her past and has always had her parents two opposite role models. Her mother was the great grand child of the Nightwing queen so she never has been considered a princess especially after her mother became pretty much evil. She is very quiet and likes to stay to the side of the conflicts that her mother and father are often in the middle of. She also loves writing and hates using animus magic. However even with all of this later in life she developed anger issues. History She was the child of two dragons who were originally insignificant however her hatching changed all of that. The night she was hatching her mother saved her life with an animus spell that began a dark path. She ended up hatching under one moon. When she turned one her mother used her animus magic to secretly make and give a set of masterly made silver daggers that her dad immediately confiscated. A few days after that her father went to war and saved the queen which led to him becoming the captin of her personal guard. After that happened her mother cast a spell to reward him that decimated her soul. And led to her mother leaving the tribe. Three years later her mom came back and started using her magic to cause problems for the entire tribe and once again gave her daughter the silver daggers and this time enchanted her to take them for an unknown reason. Her mother then went kill the queen but luckly she was able to tell her dad and he warned the queen though it was to late for her mom's brother who was killed. After that her father was reconized as a hero and her mother had disappeared. However later it was discovered that her mother had been forced into an orb that she ironically was the one to find. Her mother tried to corrupt her daughter however Blightcaller destoyed the orb amd the effort to fight the orbs power led to the rocks around her crushing her back legs and leavimg her blind. However it gave her a weak form of animus powers and an immunity to the animus powers that she inherited which made her unable to be healed. Relationships Princess Darknessweilder She had a great relationship with her mother until her mom started using her magic and lost a lot of her soul. After this she was constantly avoiding her. Pluto She was often seen with her father however after she destroyed the orb that her mother was in she seemed to gain a darker side and started to fight with him every once in a while. Truthseeker Truthseeker is her uncle and was very close with her until her mom had left because this cut off their connection. Trivia * Blight means a plant infected by disease caused by fungi. Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing)